kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:172.174.130.95
Fillo një diskutim tani n.q.s. nuk do të presësh sa të karikohet e gjithë faqja. Lexo më përpara që të shikosh nëse pyetja juaj është bërë nga dikush tjetër. Mos e shtyp butonin "kryej ndryshimin" më shumë se një herë se mund të dali pyetja disa herë! Shërbyesi mund të jetë i ngarkuar, por do të përgjigjet me kalimin e kohës. Për të pasur një pasqyrë dhe për të ruajtur sadopak rendin keni parasysh këto rregulla: #Për secilin diskutim që e filloni këtu parashtroni vetëm një temë. #Diskutuesi i parë fillon prej kryerreshtit. Përgjigjet vijojnë me : të cilat e largojnë rreshtin djathtas. Përgjigjja tjetër vijon me dy :: dhe kështu me radhë deri sa të bëhen pesë përgjigje (:::::) pastaj i gjashti vazhdon prej fillimi pa dy pikat. #Çdo diskutim duhet të nëshkruhet jo me emër por me shenjën --~~~~ dhe atë menjëherë pas shkrimit e jo në kryerresht. Po patët ankesa rreth Wikipedia-s ose përdoruesve, mund t'i bëni tek Wikipedia:Ankesa. * /Arkivi 1 * /Arkivi 2 * /Arkivi 3 * /Arkivi 4 * /Arkivi 5 * /Arkivi 6 Kuvendi af:Wikipedia:Geselshoekie als:Wikipedia:Ich brauche Hilfe an:Wikipedia:Tabierna ang:Wikipedia:Þorpes Wiella ar:ويكيبيديا:الميدان ast:Uiquipedia:Chigre be:Вікіпэдыя:Форум bg:Уикипедия:Разговори bm:Wikipedia:Le lavoir bn:উইকিপিডিয়া:আলোচনা সভা br:Wikipedia:An ti-chopin bs:Wikipedia:Čaršija bug:Wikipedia:Warung Kopi ca:Viquipèdia:La taverna chr:ᏫᎩᏇᏗᏯ:ᎾᎥ ᏄᎾᏓᎸ ᎾᎿᎢ cs:Wikipedie:Pod lípou cv:Википеди:Канашлăв cy:Wicipedia:Y Caffi da:Wikipedia:Landsbybrønden de:Wikipedia:Forum el:Βικιπαίδεια:Αγορά en:Wikipedia:Village pump eo:Vikipedio:Diskutejo es:Wikipedia:Café et:Vikipeedia:Üldine arutelu eu:Wikipedia:Txokoa fa:ویکی‌پدیا:قهوه‌خانه fi:Wikipedia:Kahvihuone fo:Wikipedia:Undirhúsið fr:Wikipédia:Le Bistro fur:Vichipedie:Ostarie fy:Wikipedy:Oerlis side ga:Vicipéid:Halla baile gd:Wikipedia:Talla a'Bhaile gl:Wikipedia:A Taberna gu:વિકિપીડિયા:ચોતરો he:ויקיפדיה:מזנון hi:विकिपीडिया:गाँव का पम्प hr:Wikipedia:Kafić hu:Wikipédia:Kocsmafal ia:Wikipedia:Taverna id:Wikipedia:Warung Kopi is:Wikipedia:Potturinn it:Wikipedia:Bar ja:Wikipedia:井戸端 ka:ვიკიპედია:ყავახანა ko:위키백과:사랑방 kw:Wikipedia:Porth Kemmynieth la:Vicipaedia:Taberna lb:Wikipedia:De Stamminet li:Wikipedia:De kaffee lv:Wikipedia:Kopienas portāls mi:Wikipedia:Kōrero ms:Wikipedia:Kedai Kopi mt:Wikipedija:Pjazza na:Wikipedia:Domaneab nah:Wikipedia:Tlatlahtoaloyan nap:Wikipedia:Circolo nds:Wikipedia:Ik bruuk Hülp nl:Wikipedia:De kroeg nn:Wikipedia:Samfunnshuset no:Wikipedia:Tinget oc:Oiquipedià:La tavèrna os:Википеди:Ныхас pl:Wikipedia:Kawiarenka pod Wesołym Encyklopedystą pt:Wikipedia:Esplanada ro:Wikipedia:Cafenea roa-rup:Uichipedia:Fântâna ru:Википедия:Форум sc:Wikipedia:Tzilleri scn:Wikipedia:Circulu sco:Wikipedia:Mercat Cross sh:Wikipedia:Pijaca-Пијаца simple:Wikipedia:Simple talk sk:Wikipédia:Krčma sl:Wikipedija:Pod lipo sr:Википедија:Трг su:Wikipédia:Padungdengan sv:Wikipedia:Bybrunnen sw:Wikipedia:Jumuia ta:விக்கிபீடியா:ஆலமரத்தடி th:วิกิพีเดีย:สภากาแฟ tl:Wikipedia:Kapihan tr:Vikipedi:Köy çeşmesi tt:Wikipedia:Bäxäslek uk:Вікіпедія:Кнайпа vec:Wikipedia:Ciacołe vi:Wikipedia:Thảo luận wa:Wikipedia:Cåbaret zh:Wikipedia:互助客栈 zh-min-nan:Wikipedia:Chhiū-á-kha ' Këtu kuvendohet dhe vendoset për kafe. Ejani dhe ju në IRC ' ---- Per Administruesit *Te nderuar administrues ju lutem te i aktivizoni emalat tuaj ne Wikipedia keshtu qe te mund ceshtjet pa manipulime te percjellen nga njeri tek tjetri.(Puntori 9 Shtator 2006 16:42 (UTC)) E fshij kerkesen per te bartur ne vendin e duhur E barti ku duhet. (Puntori 9 Shtator 2006 17:13 (UTC)) :Kjo kërkesë s'duhet bërë në kuvend, por tek Wikipedia:Administrues. Dori | Diskuto 9 Shtator 2006 17:11 (UTC) Fotografite ne Wikipedia :Gjat gjith kohes, por me shum koheve te fundit kam hasur shum perdorues bartin ngarkojn foto dhe nuk i lidhin askund, ose me duhet nje foto per nje artikull dhe me duhet te e shfletoj te tere historikun e fotografive te ngarkuara. * Ne fund vendosa te e bej nje hap drejt krijimit te ashtuquajturve foto albume shembull: Maqedonia (foto album), Tirana (foto album) atj. ku do te vendosen tegjitha fotot e ngarkuara qe kan te bejne me Maqedonine, Tiranen etj. qe ne rast se nevojitet ndonje foto mund direk te kerkohet aty, i njejti stil si tek Commons. :Ju lutem jepni sugjerimet tuaja rreth asaj se duhet bere nje gje e till ose jo dhe nese pranoni jepni sugjerimin se si te emertohen keto foto albume sepse duhet te jen unik ne prapashtesen foto album ose album ose ose ose ... (Puntori 12 Shtator 2006 12:33 (UTC)) ---- Sa po mund të kuptoj nga shkrimi yt, ke problem sepse fotografit janë të shpërndara. Po të tregoi si kamë vepruar në fillim (nuk do me thanë se ka qenë mirë): I kam kategorizu në bazë të vendeve apo temës në të njëjten mënyrë sikur artikujt mirpo pasi që ato paksa e pengojnë ashtu e kamë krijuar në kategori përbrenda kategorisë përkatëse. Pas disa muajve është marrë me këtë punë edhe redaktuesi Kosova_Sys... ai e ka ndryshu pak, por edhe ai është orijentu në kategori. Pas disa muajve ke krijua ti fletat e galerive. Tani i kemi tri metoda. Rast tipik kur paraqite nevoja për krijimin e një projekti. Por përpara se të ja nisi më duhet të dijë ku qëndeon promblemi saktësisht. # A po ki dert se nuk po i shehë lexuesi # A po ki dert që po e humbim kotrollen (po shpërndahen) # A po ku e ki ---- # Për lexuesin duhet me kriju ashtu si ja ke nisë. Po prap se prap nuk e di a është në rregull. # Për mirmbajtje është projekti Wikipedia:Projekti Mirëmbajtje (u nisë palidhje). Në bazë të përvojes deri tashti për mirëmbajtje po më duket është më së miri me u orijentu në hapësira pasi që ato janë të përkufizuara nërsa krejt format tjera ndërhyjnë njëra në tjetren. Po vazhdojm pra këtu--Hipi Zhdripi 12 Shtator 2006 23:36 (UTC) ---- *Kjo e fotove ka disa drejtime: #Nuk eshte me rendesi a i sheh lexusei si "album" dmth sebashku edhe pse eshte mire, por me me rendesi jane keto: #Ngarkimi i nje fotoje, pra ngarkuesi do te duhet te e ngarkoje dhe kategorizoje e jo sikur disa qe vetem ngarkojne dhe askund nuk i lidhin e as lisence nuk i vendojn e as pershkrim ku e kan marr #Kur une editoj nje material dhe dua ti ve nje foto nese kemi grupe fotosh e kerkoj ne at grup dhe nese e kam e marr nese jo e ngarkoj, tani duhet te i percjell ne historik per te par se kam foto te till apo jo. (Puntori 13 Shtator 2006 12:49 (UTC)) * Sa kuptove është shpërndarja. Atëherë nevojitet mirë mbajtja sikurse për hapsirat tjera. Por nuk duhet harruar se puna e licencave për shumë përdorues (edhe mu) duket e koplikuar. Për këtë vetem me ndihmën e mirëmbajtjes sistematike mund të arrihet ajo që dëshiron.--Hipi Zhdripi 13 Shtator 2006 23:27 (UTC) Edhe unë mendoj se është më mirë me përdorur kategoritë. Po u desh diçka më e ndërlikuar se kategoritë atëherë unë them se duhet përdorur Commons. Dori | Diskuto 17 Shtator 2006 18:22 (UTC) Grashtica ka nje artikull me kete emer. Fshat ne Kosove. por ne cilen zone, cila komune apo eshte eshte Komuna e Grashtices? 10 km larg nga kryeqendra e Kosoves= 10 km larg nga Prishtina?129.240.157.90 24 Shtator 2006 12:11 (UTC) Komunë të tillë nuk ka. Grashtica--Hipi Zhdripi 24 Shtator 2006 21:17 (UTC) Në qoftë se është vetëm një fshat, në cilën komunë bën pjesë? Ashtu siç është paraqitur në artikull ky fshat mund të vendoset ku të jetë në Kosovë!!!!!129.240.157.90 25 Shtator 2006 10:21 (UTC) Marie Kraja Fillova nje artikull per Marie Kraja. Nganjehere perdoret edhe emri Marie Paluca Kraja. A ka mundesi ndonjeri qe te beje nje kalim nga Marie Paluca Kraja tek Marie Kraja?129.240.157.90 24 Shtator 2006 12:16 (UTC) :U bë. Shiko këtu: Marie Paluca Kraja. tung --bet_0 24 Shtator 2006 12:23 (UTC) Festivali i filmit shqiptar Duhet krijuar nje artikull tek Filmi me kete titull. permbajtja perkohesisht mund te jete nje materila i botuar sot ne gazeten "Gazeta Shqiptare". Gazeta Shqiptare, Shtator 26, 2006 '''Teksti që gjendej këtu është hequ nga qarkullimi. Para se të shtroni pyetje ju lutem shikoni Vini Re! Po bre zemër po e di që duhet po kallxona qysh me qitë na aty ku nuk e kena lejen. Na edhe nëse kopjojim (citojmë burimet) nganjëher e marrim lejen e sidomos në këto raste kur ja merr troç punimin dikujt. Njatë moment kur ti na paraqet lejen na kena me qitë këtu po si thashë qoju një leter elektronike për leje të paraqitjes së artikullit nën licencen GNU edhe masanej paraqite diku te na përgjegjen edhe unë n'vant om mi qitë.--Hipi Zhdripi 26 Shtator 2006 11:48 (UTC) Kthjellimet dhe fjala Një fjalë në gjuhën shqipe është një fjalë dhe nuk ka shumë fjalë si në gjuhë tjera që kan isa kuptime. Por në anën tjetër gjuha shqipe ka shprehje me të njëjtin kuptim. Nuk po di si me kallxu po ndryshon prej anglishtes e gjermanishte. Ato kanë shprehje që i thirrin fjalë (anglishtja ma pakë e gjermanisht po thujë se vetem i kombinon fjalët). P.sh gjermanisht Zimmertuer i bjen shqip dera e dhomës por edhe shqip mund të shkruhet në trajten derdhome por nuk është shprehi. Për qata gjermanishtja ka shumë "fjalë" që në të vërtet janë shprehje e anglishtja është tjeter punë por edhe ajo nuk e ka afësin e shqipes që të huazojë vetëm bazën/trungun e fjalës e pastaj ta lakojë. Si do që të jetë, njëri nga artikujt duhet të bartë fjalën kryesore. Cili do të jetë ai ne kemi vendos që më parë. Artikulli që është më i njohur nën atë fjalë si p.sh.: Republika e Shqipërisë zakonisht në gjuhën shqipe thirret Shqipëria sikur që edhe pjesë tjera thirren Shqipëria por është si është dhe fjalën e bartë Republika e Shqipërisë ndërsa në Shqipëria (kthjellime) shënohen gjihë artikujt të bazuar në atë Fjalë. Tani me lonë artikullin Shqipëria si fletë kthjelluese nuk ka kuptim (Ju i keni lonë artikuj në raste të ngjajshme)--Hipi Zhdripi 26 Shtator 2006 19:38 (UTC) :Kur thua Shqipëria nuk ka kuptim tjetër, por kur thua vera cilën fjalën nënkupton (kuptimet kanë të njëjtën vlerë njohjeje/përdorimi)? Kur përdorimi anon shumë më tepër në një fjalë atëherë ajo fjalë duhet të jetë tek Artikulli dhe Artikulli (kthjellim) ka tërë kuptimet, në të kundërt kur asnjëra nga fjalët nuk sundon mbi të tjerat atëherë Artikulli bëhet faqe kthjelluese. Dori | Diskuto 28 Shtator 2006 05:32 (UTC) Titujt e përbër për artikujt Po më duket që është më mirë për nga aspekti teknikë që për artikujt që kanë një pjesë të përbashkët të titullit është mirë të përdoret shenja " / " dhe të hiqen nëse nuk është vonë artikujt me shenja tjera. Mu po më doket ndoshta ndonjëri keni përvojë po për përvojen time si në proektet tjera edhe këtu po më duket ashtu më e arsyeshme. E di që është një rregull në META që thotë se klapat dhe disa shenja tjera nuk janë të dëshirueshme (shalla nuk është edhe / ). E kam fjalën për artikujt si p.sh.: Partia Demokratike/Kosovë --> redirek Partia Demokratike e Kosovës. Të parën mundemi me përdorë për qështje teknike me bo "kartoteka virtuale". Une deri sa kamë vendosë për njonen mu ka dashtë një vitë dhe në fund e kam zgjedhë njëren që më është dukur e përshtatëshme edhe për gjuhë edhe për teknik " - " mirpo siq po duket për portala etj. ma nirë mi bo /. Nëse keni ndonjë njohuri që është keq lajmëroni--Hipi Zhdripi 27 Shtator 2006 12:53 (UTC) :'/' s'duhet të përdoret në hapësirën kryesore përveçse kur bën fjalë tek titulli (si p.sh. AD/DC) sepse ngatërrohet me nënfaqet (Si p.sh. Përdoruesi:Dori/Livadhi). Unë s'shoh gjë të keqe nga përdorimi i kllapave për kthjellim. Dori | Diskuto 28 Shtator 2006 05:28 (UTC) Push, Pushi, Pusha A din dikush shka ashtë Push (-i apo -a nuk e di). A oshtë lesh, kime si leshi i lopës?--Hipi Zhdripi 29 Shtator 2006 10:52 (UTC) :Push Pushi, sipas "Fjalori i Shqipes së Sotme" Tiranë 2002, 1. tërësia e qimeve të shkurtra e shumë të holla në lëkurën e njerzve; tërësia e puplave shumë të vogla e të buta te shpendët; tërësia e fijeve të shkurtra, të holla, të buta e të dendura që mbulojnë gjethet e frytet e bimëve, një stof, një pëlhurë etj. 2. myshk, lëmashk. tung --bet_0 29 Shtator 2006 11:13 (UTC) FLMN --Hipi Zhdripi 29 Shtator 2006 11:24 (UTC) Avioni turk A do te krijohet nje artikull per ngjarjen me avionin turk?129.240.157.88 4 Tetor 2006 11:00 (UTC) *Nese ke material mund te krijosh artikullin ti vet dhe pastaj cfar nuk eshte ne rregull do te redaktohet. (Puntori 4 Tetor 2006 14:00 (UTC))